FoRgOtTeN MeMoRiEs
by Keeper of Fatestones
Summary: Stories of Heartless and Somebodies who never were   UPDATE: 6/28 Working on new chapters
1. Shadow of Light, Unkown Soul

~FoRgOtTeN MeMoRiEs~

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the characters involved in this story, nor the artifacts or items mentioned herein. The plot bunny/idea are all mine, though…**

"Ansem" / Xehanort / Xemnas

Lea / / Axel

Dilan / / Xaldin

Even / / Vexen

Ienzo / / Zexion

Braig / / Xigbar

Aeleus / / Lexaeus

Isa / / Sai'x

_Larumia_ / / Marluxia

_Ralene_ / / Larxene

_Deym_ / / Demyx

_Lourd_ / / Luxord

Sora / Shadow / Roxas

Kairi / _**Lamia**_ / Naminè

(yes, I know they're not in order. So sue me. I wanna fill in the blanks behind the rest of Orgy13's histories. This is purely fan-made and only one fanboy's thoughts on how the others were made.)

_Chapter 1a: Lamia_

_What is this place?_

_ Why am I here?_

_ Who am I?_

_ What am I?_

Full-lashed eyelids fluttered open, revealing gems the color of golden honey. Instinctively, this mysterious person raised a hand to push a lock of jet-black hair obscuring it's vision. _Stupid hair, always getting in my way. _It stopped in it's attempt to get up. _Wait, how do I know that? Have I had that problem before? _A memory swam across it's mind: soft, lightly tanned hands pushing reddish brown hair from her blue eyes. _Is that me?_ The girl in her memory was looking into a mirror, getting ready apparently. _For what_, it absently wondered. As if on request, the girl spoke.

"Sora and Riku are coming over…. Then we're going to the Islands. I hope they've gotten better about their rivalry problem."

_Sora…?_

_ Riku…?_

_ Those names are familiar. Are they… Were they my friends? _The memory of the girl faded from her mind as a sharp pain stabbed her core. She doubled over, crying out and small tears escaped her eyes._ I-it hurts… W-why…? _She lay on the ground, knees hugged to her chest, and cried for several minutes before regaining some of her senses. Another memory entered her mind. The same girl. But there was something off about her. A tear rolled down the girl's cheek as she watched the two boys chase each other back and forth, laughing and playing like the best friends they were. The spike-haired brunette noticed her first.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" he stepped over to her and cast a questioning eye.

"I-"

The muscled boy with Silver hair looked at her too, concern shining in his seafoam eyes.

"It's nothing" 'Kairi' said, smiling slightly. "I don't know why it appeared, it just did"

'Sora' reached a hand out and gingerly wiped away her tear. "Riku told me once that it means someone close to you is hurt or needs help. Right?" He added, glancing at the silverette.

'Riku' nodded. "Same thing happened to you before Kairi arrived, remember?" The brunette nodded and closed a gloved hand over his heart.

_Sadness? Is that the pain I felt?_She closed a pale hand over her chest. _I feel empty. I crave something. Something I don't have. I want it. I NEED it. _She banished the memory from her thoughts and took in her surroundings. Stone tiled floor, grey and purple and blue brick walls, bronze or brass pipes all around. She could only see a few feet ahead of herself and heard skittering coming from all around her. She also noted that she seemed to be wearing an outfit similar to 'Kairi's', though hers was decidedly darker: black with dark red trim and stitching. Even her shoes were black and crimson. _Where am I? It seems familiar._Unasked, another memory crossed her mind. Instead of seeing through the red haired girl's eyes this time, she saw the whole scene from above. In it, she saw a young girl who bore an uncanny likeness to Kairi. She was surrounded by creatures teeming with Darkness.

_Run! You're in danger!_ She shouted futilely at the girl. Suddenly, a blue haired girl, about Kairi's age, ran up the stairs behind the child. A mouse-like being appeared as well and struck out with a weapon, instantly slaying the beasts. _Thank goodness_. She felt relief wash over her momentarily.

"It's dangerous for her. Get her out of here!" He ordered the older girl. She obeyed and, after taking the girl a safe distance, returned to help. She watched as the two sword-wielders… '_Keyblade bearers'_ a voice in her said. …dispatched the creatures. She noticed that the castle where they fought seemed to be made of the same stones. Another memory glazed over the current one. Kairi was being held by Riku, but both seemed different._ She's unconscious! What happened?_ Riku was following a green skinned woman in flowing black robes.

"You promised that you'd help me heal her!" he shouted, obviously distressed.

"And I will. Though you'd better not take such a tone with me again, foolish boy." She continued striding forward to a chapel.

"…" He stayed silent and followed with his head bowed. "I'll find a way to stop your pain and return you to normal. I promise."

She felt a cold emptiness creep throughout every fiber of her being. _That's not Riku. It looks like him, but it's not. Kairi might be in danger! _She rose to her feet and began running blindly through her surroundings. Though she didn't know where she was headed, her feet did. After flipping several switches, she managed to board an elevator that carried her to the base floor. Running a bit farther made her reach the enormous castle gates. She tried pushing and pulling, but the door wouldn't budge. She finally gave a great heave, unknowingly calling upon the powers of Darkness. The door opened, revealing a grand room. Sadly, she couldn't see inside of it due to the darkness that overcame her.

"Who DARES use Darkness to break my enchantment?" a voice shrieked. She registered it as the voice of the woman Riku was following. The young Raven was struck still by an invisible chain. To any onlookers unversed in the arcane arts, she appeared paralyzed. She saw the blazing green chains encircling her body. "You're but a child! How did one so tragically untrained in Magick break my seal!"

"I don't know!" the girl shouted. "Let me go!"

"My, my… Such a sorrowful voice. I would certainly lament the loss of such a powerful student. Yes, I believe I shall train you in dark Magick." The dark witch gave a slight twitch of her wrist and the girl was pulled into the encroaching shadows.

_Am I going to die here?_

_Is this my purpose?_

_Who are you, wicked one?_

"_My name is Maleficent, dear girl. And I'll take good care of you from now on…My Lamia"_ The Dark Faerie's evil cackle echoed inside her head as her vision faded to black.

**A/N: ****SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? I want feedback, please! R/R This is my first non-sexual fic and also the first typed on my new lappy! ^o^ wootness!**


	2. Melodious Nocturne, ReverseRebirth

_~FoRgOtTeN mEmOrIeS~_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own none of the characters involved in this story, nor the artifacts or items mentioned herein. The plot bunny/idea are all mine, though…**_

"_Ansem" / Xehanort / Xemnas_

_Lea / / Axel_

_Dilan / / Xaldin_

_Even / / Vexen_

_Ienzo / / Zexion_

_Braig / / Xigbar_

_Aeleus / / Lexaeus_

_Isa / / Sai'x_

_Larumia__ / / Marluxia_

_Ralene__ / / Larxene_

_**Deym**__ / / Demyx_

_Lourd__ / / Luxord_

_Sora / Shadow / Roxas_

_Kairi / __Lamia__ / Naminè_

_(yes, I know they're not in order. So sue me. I wanna fill in the blanks behind the rest of Orgy13's histories. This is purely fan-made and only one fanboy's thoughts on how the others were made. __**A.N. 2.0: I added an underline to names that haven't been mentioned/didn't and/or don't exist in the series canon. I've also decided to bold the name of whomever the chapter focuses on besides naming them in the chapter title.**__)_

_Chapter 2a: Deym_

_ Aw crap, I'm gonna be late!_ That single thought kept Deym on his feet as he raced through the winding streets of Radiant Garden, pushing to his limits despite his burning lungs. _Lea's gonna be so pissed at me. And Isa…. _That thought sent the dirty blonde skidding to a halt, doubled over with his hands on his knees. He panted lightly and pushed back his messy mullhawk, wiping the sweat from his brow. _Isa is so going to tear me a new one. Wait, maybe that's a good idea… _Deym bit his lip in thought for a few moments before shaking his head in disapproval. "Nah, no time for those fantasies," he added decisively. The 17-year-old picked up his pace and continued running, trying to reach his blue-haired friend's home and hopefully avoid both his friends' wrath. He burst through the front door, panting and more than exhausted.

Both men look over at Deym with small grins, Lea straddling the bluenette and Isa with crimson cheeks, sweating and panting. "Well, well, well, lookie who decided to show up" Lea said, grin widening.

"Now that Deym's here, would you kindly get the fuck off of me?" growled Isa, bucking his body to knock Lea off balance. It worked, sort of; resulting in Lea laying on Isa's left, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Shit, Isa, couldn't be more gentle?" the red groaned, still sporting his trademark grin.

"I don't see the point in being gentle when I specifically told you that I didn't want to fucking wrestle" the blue growled, choosing now to begin ignoring Lea again. "What took you so long, Deym?" he asked the sweaty blonde.

Deym shuffled his feet a bit before looking around the room, searching for something to change the subject. His main reason was to avoid telling them the truth; he had overslept. Finding nothing he decided to try lying, "Uhm… I was just so busy cleaning up my apartment and forgot to check the time." _Yeah, let's go with that. It'll work, as long as they don't try to come to my place later today_

"Ah, so you overslept again." Isa's words cut through Deym like a thousand cold, sharp needles. The blue haired youth grinned at the blonde. Sarcastically, he added "That's so unlike you, Deym. You never oversleep."

Deym flushed at his words and looked away, mumbling," So are we going or not? I wanna see if there's anything new this year!"

Lea had gotten up during the other two's exchange and was now beside Deym, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Deym's right, let's go! Otherwise we're gonna hafta wait forever in line. I don't know about you, Iz, but I hate waiting…"

Isa gave a slight nod, agreeing that he'd rather not wait. The blue haired youth stood and motioned for the door, leading the other two out and down the street. Deym and Lea followed behind, the latter chattering away endlessly whether or not anyone was listening to him while the former was thinking.

_ Hard to believe we've been friends for five years, especially with how different all three of us are. _Walking the familiar streets of Radiant Garden to reach the steps of Old Man Ansem's (That's what everyone had taken to calling him when he wasn't around) mansion, where said man held a carnival/fair thing twice a year, Deym allowed his mind to wander in his memories

_Five years ago I went to this very same fair. It was my reward for helping out around the house so much. I was so excited then, and still am today, to see everything that Ansem managed to find to show us. He's always been the type to travel abroad and study people and places. It's probably how there are so many different types of people living here peacefully._

_ But anyway… That was the worst and best day of my life. See, I may not have had the best parents, but I always assumed that my life could be worse. At least I had a roof over my head and three meals a day. But ever since I was seven… things had been happening… My mother started treating me badly, hitting me for no reason, throwing things at me and the like. Like any kid my age, I assumed it was something I did. But the more I thought about it, I couldn't think of anything I'd been doing different. Then my dad… I don't want to think about that. Ever since I was a baby, they said I'd loved two things as much as life itself: music and water. I don't ever remember drinking anything but water as a kid and, as I got older, I learned how to play all sorts of instruments. Stringed ones were my favourite. I love how much a note can change depending on which part of a cord you use. But anyways, one of the changes I made to try to get my mom to like me again was to start cleaning up my own messes. Like washing my dishes and cleaning my own laundry and stuff._

_ That particular year, I had done really well in school and with my chores so I figured that it was just going to be a reward for all my hard work. I had no idea how wrong I was…._

_**A/N: Yeah, that's right, a cliffhanger. If you would prefer to just wait for Deym's next chapter, that's ok. But I really would appreciate any R&R for any chapters, not just a certain character's. Thanks so much for the support, hope to see you soon :D**_


End file.
